


A Tango or a Look

by Carpe_History



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain/south Italy - Tango. As Spain dances, Italy watches. A Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tango or a Look

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago after being inspired by a dance at my college's dance show. a very fiery tango that had the audience enthralled. 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia.

The nameless bar was full tonight. The smoke and dim lighting made it hard for South Italy to see the person next to him but he didn’t care. He could see the bartender and that was good because he could keep the drinks coming then. And he could also Spain. Which wasn’t as good.   
   
Spain was dancing a tango. It was smooth. A flowing dance made Spain move like liquid. The tango suited him well for not starting in his culture. It started in one of his colonies so maybe that’s why he moved so well in it. Romano thought. He danced it wonderfully.

Just watching him made Romano’s heart ache. It made him feel angry. It made him feel jealous. And he was drunk enough to admit to himself that he hated it.

The dance was a sensual one; it just screamed sex. It screamed passion.  It was filled with tension and connections. It seemed to scream everything that Romano wanted. Everything he wanted with Spain.   
   
And Spain was dancing and it was not with him. The girl he held was good, very good; not nearly as good as Spain himself but Spain had been around when it was first invented. He had many years of practice above her. The twists and turns and long lines of the tango made Romano go weak. The footsteps and the close holds, that brought the couple together made Italy angry. What made him jealous was that look.

The intense look Spain was wearing; one South Italy rarely sees on that face. It was an echo of a grand empire and the country that had fought get it there. But this time instead of the passion for fighting on his features, it was a passion for the person in front of him. For the person he held.  The look was one that Romano wanted desperately to have looking at him.

And only him.

But it was directed at her. The girl that he had no name for and he found he did not care to know.  In that moment Italy hated her. All that passion and romance that was Spain; it was all hers. Romano finished off his drink.   
   
He looked away. If he continued to watch then he would go do something stupid. Well, stupider than sitting here in this Barcelonan club watching Spain dance and drinking.  He should probably leave. But he won’t.

He will just sit here and drink until Spain becomes tired and comes back to him or Spain leaves with the woman. It’s unlikely that Spain will leave with her but it’s happed before. He’ll drink until he forgets and then he’ll feel better for a few hours and regret it in the morning like he always does.   
   
He looked at the bartender and ordered one more drink, this time something stronger. The tumbler in his hands shook. He wanted to be out there but Romano knew that he would not move from his seat.   
   
Romano turned to look at the dancers again. Not at Spain though. Definitely not at him. The club's smoky air made everything hazy and difficult to see. He could make out shapes and some of the movements but none of the faces.   
   
He made the mistake of looking back to the space were Spain was dancing. It felt the same, seeing the nameless woman and Spain dance together. But something was different this time.   
   
Spain was staring at him.


End file.
